The Queen's Glaive
by Flipkicks
Summary: After TYBW, Our hero Ichigo Kurosaki finds himself in a different world compared to his own and the Soul Society. The Queen, Mirelia is in need of help to settle some political issues between the neighboring states. (Possible multiverse)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new crossover story called "The Queen's Glaive" a Bleach X Rise of the Shield Hero crossover story. Much like a bunch of Isekai stories, out the main protagonist, Ichigo Kurosaki, finds himself transported to a different world. **

**While most of the story will have features from the main isekai, I want to include some other properties potentially Final Fantasy and Fairy Tail into the story.**

**I do not own any series involve in this story.**

* * *

** New World**

Past, Soul Society; Soul King's Palace

_'I didn't think that this was going to last this long...' He pants heavily as blood was dripping down his right hand to his long sword known as Zangetsu. 'He needs to die...' he grips the handle of his sword tightly._

_"So do you honestly believe that you stand a chance against me, Kurosaki?" Said the tall man with a beard, staring at the teen in front of him._

_"This blood war needs to end Yhwach! You proclaim that you are fighting for peace but in reality; you are a fucking idiot! You're destroying this world, Hueco Mundo and my world! You're a fucking hypocrite! You're about to commit genocide!" The teen known as Kurosaki growls at the tall man known as Yhwach._

_"You're thinking as if you are a Soul Reaper Kurosaki but remember that you are a Quincy as well. You were never born as a Soul Reaper."_

_"But my powers of a Soul Reaper appeared first before I ever realized I was also a Quincy! I choose my dad's side, Yhwach. I will end the Quincy bloodline and I will have your head Yhwach!" Kurosaki charges at Yhwach at full speed but Yhwach blocks his attack._

_"Is that so? What makes you think you are the one to kill me?" Yhwach repels his attack and stares at Kurosaki. "Remember that the Soul Society is collapsing, you don't owe them anymore." He kicks Kurosaki in his midsection._

_"I don't care. *PTT*" Kurosaki spits out some blood from his mouth, "I owe everything to my friends from the Gotei 13 and I don't care if the Soul Society gave me this chance and I'm not going to allow you or the Quincy destroy everything!" His spiritual pressure started manifesting all around him, his anger is the reason why he's exerting so much of his spiritual pressure. "You're dead Yhwach..." He growls at the tall man._

_"Then come at me, Ichigo Kurosaki!"_

* * *

Present, Unknown.

'What the hell?' A teen thought as he blinked his eyes a few times from the bright yellow sun, covering his eyes with his left forearm and rolling to his side, slowly getting up to his feet and walking a few steps towards a nearby tree. "Where am I?" He mutters out loud and looks at his surroundings, the land was very odd to the teen, he never knew that the terrain could be this odd.

'Where the heck am I?' The teen questions in his head as he tries to figure out where he is, what just happened, and what is up with this weird land formation. Without actually trying to figure out where the town is, he decided to head straight on ahead.

* * *

Past, Soul King's Palace

_'Damnit...' The teen known as Ichigo Kurosaki clutches his Zanpakuto's handle tightly, 'Not one damn scratch!' He continues to pant heavily and stares at the tall man known as Yhwach._

_"I thought that you were going to kill me, Ichigo Kurosaki." Yhwach stares down at the orange-haired Soul Reaper/Quincy._

_"I will kill you Yhwach, I won't stop until I kill you." Ichigo lifts up his Zanpakuto and places it above his head, "Getsuga..." His spiritual pressure increased drastically, "Tensho!" He fires his signature attack at the Quincy but the Quincy blocks his attack with his bare hands._

_"Is that so?" Yhwach crushes the Getsuga Tensho with his left hand. "At this rate, Ichigo Kurosaki, you won't even get that chance," Ichigo growls at the Quincy lord in front of him._

_"I'll make sure you'll regret this!" He charges at the Quincy lord once more, but Ichigo's rage started to consume the teen's emotions. Yhwach didn't expect the Soul Reaper/Quincy hybrid to finally cut him, "You were saying?" He questions the Quincy once more and sinks in his Zanpakuto into Yhwach's shoulder blade._

_"I'll whip our existence from the face of the earth, you brat." Yhwach threatens the hybrid teen as he and Ichigo draw out their respective weapons, Ichigo's small Zanpakuto from his hip and Yhwach's Reishi sword._

_"I'll make sure that I'll kill you," Ichigo growls at the king of the Quincy's._

* * *

Present: Unknown world.

As the confuse teen wonders in this bizarre new world, he continues on walking down the forest and hopes to find civilization but unknown to the teen; he was being followed by an unknown person. The individual is interested as to why this teenager just came out of nowhere, there was something very interesting in this teen but the individual couldn't get the slightest idea on what that is but there is something.

**Name: **Ichigo Kurosaki  
**Class: {Unknown)  
****LVL: {Unknown}  
****Equipment: {Unknown}  
****Skills: {Unknown}  
****Magic: {Unknown}  
****Affiliation: {Unknown)**

The teen would then look around to see what his field of vision and sees something very different.

'What the hell?' He notices that his vision is very different. He sees his name on the top left corner of his eye, 'My name, health, and Experience?' He raises an eyebrow and instantly had a feeling, 'Wait a minute, am I in a game?'

He tries to figure out as to why he's in a world that has RPG elements.

'I better find a way out of here.'

Elsewhere

"Your Majesty, the summon was a success but..."

"He got transported somewhere else I presume?" Her knight nods his head, making her sigh but she understood that sometimes summons can have errors. "He should have a marker as the **{Queen's Glaive}, **I'll have one of the priests give you all the objective icon. I'm sure that and hopefully, he will understand the situation."

"At once your majesty." And soon, three of her knights would then venture off into town and neighboring forest.

Sitting down on her throne, the Queen rubs her forehead, stressed from all these 'experiments' that her mages have been doing. 'Hopefully, things go smoothly with him or her arriving as my hand. I need someone to be my eyes and ears in this. War is approaching soon and we will need the Four Legendary Heroes.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter of "The Queen's Glaive", thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the first chapter.**

**Reviews:**

**Cloud111: **I won't go way over the board (think of my 'A Reaper's Promise' story where I add a bunch of characters from different series into the Bleach canon). There will be states and some character appearances in the story.

**Those asking if Ichigo will be taking 'over' Naofumi's role, the answer is no. They will meet in the later parts of the story but won't get involved in his love life as Ichigo will have something of a love life here.**

**I do not own any series involve in this story.**

* * *

** New World Part II  
**

Unknown Forest

"Where the hell am I?" Ichigo asks himself as he moves through the bushes, moving tree branches from his way. He could tell that he isn't in Aokigahara since none of these trees give off the appearances of the forest in Japan. There was more life in this forest compare to Aokigahara, he could see some strange wildlife

'The hell?' He raises an eyebrow as he sees a strange rabbit-looking animal, and what appears to be a small chicken? 'Never seen a chicken like that before...'

The little chick notices Ichigo and tilts its head, slightly cautious but the chick decided to flap its little wings and flies towards him.

'Wait since when can this chicken fly?' He sees the little chick fly towards him and once the little chick is by him, the little chick flies around him until it settles on his right shoulder.

"Kweh." The little chick says cutely.

'This is gonna be a long shot,' He mutters in his head before saying, "You know where I am?" He asks the chick.

"Kweh?" The chick tilts its head.

'Okay, that's a no...' He scratches his head, trying to figure out where to do go now. He decided to go north of his current location and hopefully, he'll find his way out of this forest but not alone as the little chick also decided to tag along. "You know that I'm not your mom right?" The little chick nods its head, "And you really want to come along?" The chick nods its head again. "Very well, I'm not gonna argue but you better pull your weight in this, better tell me where do go."

And soon, Ichigo and his little companion head off into the forest, trying to find a way out.

* * *

The Castle Gate

"You think we'll find the **{****Queen's Glaive} **around here?" One of the knights as his friends.

"It should be easy if we find the sigil above him. Hopefully, things will be easier and we'll take him to the Queen." The other knight replies casually, "Anyway, if what the priest says is true, the transportation should be in the nearby forest south of us."

"Right and hopefully, her shadows will assist us since they are her 'eyes' throughout the kingdom." And soon the knights left the gate with other knights joining them in their search for the Queen's Glaive.

* * *

Several Minutes Later,  
Back with Ichigo

As the duo of Ichigo and his little companion are walking through the forest, Ichigo was toying around with the menu option and his inventory system.

**Name:** Ichigo Kurosaki  
**Companion: **Chocobo Chick  
**Class:** {Unknown at this time}  
**LVL:** 1  
**Equipment:**  
**Skills:** None  
**Magic:** None  
**Affiliation:** Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc.

'Who's Queen Mirellia?' He asks himself as he has no idea who this person might be, 'Chocobo chick...' He then goes through the menu option, creature book,

**{Chocobo Chick, Rare species. While the yellow Chocobo is flightless, stronger breeds can swim and fly. Common variations include the black Chocobo, red Chocobo, blue Chocobo, and the Chocobo breed universally regarded as the strongest, the gold is generally depicted as yellow-orange birds with three-toed feet, large wings, and long necks.}**

'So you're a rare type of species huh...well guess that's something but I'm basically unarmed if any monsters come my way. Better get the hell outta here before I get killed.' He continues on walking north of the forest.

As he continues on running ahead, he sees very unusual wildlife. He saw a very large fish in one of the ponds, large ape-like monsters with They possess distinctive facial features, elongated chins, prolonged ears and pointed heads that resemble a single horn on top of their head. 'What the?" He mutters out loud from the primate.

"No men allowed! We don't like humans." The primate pounded his chest.

"You sound like an idiot." He retorted back at the primate, who didn't like the word that came out of his mouth.

"The men should die!" The primate had a tick mark and charges at the teen. The primate clutches its fist and was about to pound him but the teen merely dodges, crushing some of the ground instead.

'What the hell?' He was astonished to see a primate pound the ground and seeing a hole on the floor. 'How can this ape use that amount of force?' He wonders as the primate charges at him once more.

"Die!" The ape lunges at him, a superman punch to the teen, who decided to block the attack and the ape's punch send the teen back to multiple trees and breaking them in the process.

The teen was on all fours, coughed up blood from the impact of breaking multiple trees. "Tch..." he glares at the ape, 'I need power. Power to beat this thing...' He continues on thinking, as the ape walks towards him, laughing at him.

"You weak, you weak!" The ape continues to mock him and picks him up by his throat, "I'll use my take-over magic and use your body as my own!" The teen spits on the eyes of the ape, rendering him temporarily blind. He kicks the ape's face, making him free of its clutches. The teen's eyes started to turn sky blue as his aura started to appear as well. 'There's no way I'll die from this damn thing!' He angrily thought as his aura manifested into a large sword and a short sword.

One is the size of his previous sword, once again in the shape of a khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of Ichigo's forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade is relatively small, about the size of Ichigo's arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a trench knife more than a sword. Unlike its counterpart, it has an enclosed handle, with a portion acting as a handguard.

**Equipment Acquired: **Zangetsu {Personal Swords}

"I won't let you!" He fires an energy beam like attack at the ape, slicing the beast in half and destroying several trees in his path. He would then kill whatever more of these apes that would try to 'take over' his body. Several minutes later after killing these apes, Ichigo would then wipe off the blood from his swords. 'Is there civilization here or something?' He puts the large blade on his back and the smaller one on his left hip.

**Skill Acquired: **Getsuga Tensho {Personal Skill}  
**Level Up: **5+  
**ATK: **4+  
**Def:** 4+  
**MP: **10+  
**SPD: **11+

The teen had a hard time countering the plants, some plants managed to capture him but he manages to escape plant after plant trying to devour the teen.

'First I had these apes that wanted to use my body as his own, and now plants trying to eat me!' He growls in annoyance as he continues on walking through the forest. There were many more creatures lurking through the whole forest as he continues to try to defend himself properly but couldn't as he doesn't know how to manifest the bow and arrow he used earlier. More of the same ape-like creatures try to defeat the teen as he would only dodge the attacks.

'Damnit!' He growls as more of the apes appeared, surrounding him in the process. *panting, panting* 'There's no way I'll have my body be used by these damn creatures.' He tightens his teeth together as more of the apes kept on coming. 'This is bad. In a situation like this, I'll probably die.' He kept looking at his left and right as they all started walking towards him slowly.

Suddenly all of the apes charged right at him, the teen closes his eyes as suddenly he heard different sounds, he opens his eyes to see the actual knights killing some the apes. He couldn't believe that they beat the massive group of apes that were surrounding him.

"It's him." One of the knights pointed out, "He's our target."

Ichigo prepared himself as he doesn't like the way this sounds and steps way back from them.

"Wow easy there. We're not gonna kill you kid." One of the other knights stated, "You were summoned here by our Queen as she needs someone to be her sword."

"Last I checked, I'm not someone's property." He keeps his distance from the knights, "Mind being more clear?"

The lead knight steps forward and takes off his helmet, revealing himself to be a man around his late '30's to early '40s, grey hair turning white including his facial hair. "I'm in charge of this 'trip' under the orders of Queen Melromarc. My lady summoned you here young Glaive as a means to be her sword during these travels." The knight explained.

"What do you mean I was summoned here?" His right eye beings to twitch, "You're telling me that I was forced to be here for some reason..." The knights could tell that Ichigo isn't much in a good mood now, "You better have a good ass reason for dragging me here..."

"If you come with us, I'm sure the Queen will explain everything to you."

"Your queen better have a good reason to drag me here." Without much of a choice, Ichigo then follows the knights back to the main kingdom along with his Chocobo Chick, who remained in his pocket tee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you all is a new chapter for "The Queen's Glaive", thank you guys for checking out the chapter, what you thought of the previous chapter and leaving me some ideas of the author's note.**

**Reviews:**

**GhostNova1: **Queen Mirellia isn't going to be Ichigo's love interest. They will share a mother-son type relationship.

**As I was going through the draft for Ichigo's own team. I'm sorta getting a classic Final Fantasy team, (Warrior, White Mage, Black Mage, etc). I end up having some characters from different series and came up with this draft team along with some origin places.**

**Warrior: Eclair Seaetto (Shield Hero)  
Dark Mage: Dorothea (Fire Emblem Three Houses/Faubley born, Melromarc raised)  
White Mage: Y'shtola Rhul (FF 14/ Q'ten Lo Born, Siltvelt Raised)  
Warrior: Elena Haven (Shield Hero)  
Warrior: Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail/Zeltoble)**

**I do not own either series or characters involved in this story.**

* * *

**The Queen**

Melromarc Kingdom

'Great...I get transported to a fantasy world...' He stated to himself, taking all of the sights he was seeing strange monsters, creatures, and these hybrids of man and animal. The knights that are accompanying him stated that he was summoned here by the Queen but only she will tell him as to why he was brought here. That ticked off Ichigo as he was forced here by this world's magic and wanted to thrash these knights but his rage would be for the queen.

He would ask questions mainly about this world and everything else from the religion, military power, regions, locations, etc.

In this country, the Queen is the true ruler so she holds power over the king, but gives him authority to rule as she sees fit while she is away dealing with diplomatic relations. Melromarc's religion is the extremist faction that split from the Four Saints Faith into the Church of the Three Heroes. The Military's glory and strength went downhill and are somewhat of a joke compared to the other regions.

For the religion, they follow the Three Holy Heroes, It was branched from the religion of the Four Holy Heroes. The cult preaches that the Shield Hero is a devil bent on destroying the world, while the other three Heroes are Holy Gods. This is formed as the basis of the country's foundation which discriminated against the Demi-Humans. In this country, there is no story about the Shield Hero, as they were deliberately erased - the Shield Hero is written to be evil, brutal and treacherous.

That ends up making Ichigo think that they have some sort of hatred towards the Shield Hero, so Ichigo may have to find out more about the Shield Hero.

"We've arrived young Glaive." The leader of the knights stated to Ichigo, "Follow the castle guards, they'll bring you to her." Ichigo would nod his head and begins to follow the castle guards.

The little Chocobo Chick would pop its little head out of Ichigo's pocket and look around as to where they might be.

"Had a nice nap?" Ichigo looks at his pocket tee to where the chick was napping.

"Kweh." Was all the Chocobo 'said' in terms of a response.

"Well we're in the castle now but my questions are still left unanswered," Ichigo says to the Chocobo, "Better find out why I'm here." The Chocobo flies out of Ichigo's pocket and lands on his head.

While Ichigo is looking around the castle, the castle guards began talking about him.

"Is he really the **{****Queen's Glaive}**?" Knight number one asks his brother in arms.

"The icon on his Tag confirms it. He's Queen Mirellia's Glaive." Knight number two says, "Judging from his profile, he leveled up by 5 levels and already has a **{Personal Weapon}.**" Only the Legendary Heroes have a Personal Weapon but this makes both knights wonder as to why he a **{Personal Weapon}.**

"Let's see..." Knight number one begins to check out their party guest, Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Name:** Ichigo Kurosaki  
**Companion:** Chocobo Chick  
**Class:** {Unknown at this time}  
**LVL:** 5  
**Equipment**: Zangetsu {Personal Weapon}  
**Magic:** None  
**Affiliation:** Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc.  
**Skill:** Getsuga Tensho {Personal Skill}  
**ATK:** 4+  
**Def**: 4+  
**MP:** 10+  
**SPD:** 11+

'He has a higher growth rate!' He sees Ichigo's potential and its off the charts. Each category from weapon-based, skill-based and magic-based, he could learn each weapon and so on. 'He could be a Legendary Hero!' The knights couldn't believe that he could be better then all of them combined.

"Mind telling me about this Queen of yours?" Ichigo asks both of the knights as he might as well learn about her.

"As the knights have told you, Queen Mirellia holds all of the power of the kingdom but incase of desperate times if she is away, the King may hold political power until the Queen comes back or in other cases, if the King isn't worthy, she may choose one of her most trusted advisors to lead the kingdom."

'Women in power...didn't expect that...' Ichigo honestly thought it would be the king from most of the stories and old tv shows he watched as a kid but he was open to the idea but he would also need to know what type of Queen this woman is. "How did she come into power?"

"About 20 years ago. She was the eldest sibling at the time until the family ended up being butchered by assassins and only she survived. Of course, this would make Queen Mirellia harden the Queen over the years but she retained a pleasant attitude. She also has been wanting to establish peace between our Kingdom of Melromarc and Siltvelt."

'So the tension between the two nations...' He says to himself, "So I was summoned here to bring peace with the Queen I presume?"

"That is between you and the Queen I'm afraid. Only she will tell you." Knight number two stated to the late teen as they all arrive in the throne room.

Once there, the two knights stopped and open the large door, revealing two thrones where the throne on the right is currently being occupied by a fair-skinned beautiful woman with purple hair tied up in a bob with long bangs. She is normally in her intricately-decorated royal gown, with what appears to be a bronze breastplate. She has a regal presence that commands the attention of everyone around her.

"Guards, you may leave us." The Queen orders all of the guards in the throne room to leave her and Ichigo alone, to which they all obliged and left the room.

"Mind telling me as to why I got summoned here?" He goes straight into the point and asks the Queen.

"Desperate times I'm afraid." The Queen started, "My country has been dealing with what you call Waves of Calamity and I was to embark on a political journey to the other nations and set up plans with them."

"Mind telling me about these Waves of Calamity?"

"They are a mysterious phenomenon that occurs every so often in the world and warranting the summoning of the Four Saint Heroes, to confront them. Originally the Four Saint Heroes and the Eight Vassal Heroes (two Vassals were made to serve each Saint) came from completely different worlds, which ultimately were destroyed/absorbed into other worlds by the waves. The Bow Hero and Shield Hero came from the world where the Demi-Humans/Beastmen originated while the Spear and Sword Heroes came from the world where humans lived."

"So I'm to protect you as a glorified bodyguard."

"Yes but no." Ichigo raises an eyebrow, "Yes you are going to be one of my guards but not a glorified one. One of the Waves of Calamity managed to destroyed Rock Valley or rather Rurorona Village."

"So you need someone to protect you from these monsters even though you have what hundreds of knights. Thanks but no thanks."

Queen Mirellia could tell that he isn't in the best of moods, much like other previous Heroes were summoned but hopefully, he'll come around.

"Better get me back home and find some other poor bastard to guard you."

"Unfortunately uh..." She honestly forgot to ask him his name.

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Unfortunately Ichigo, I can't send you back."

A tickmark forms on Ichigo's forehead, "You bullshitting me Queen?"

"No, unfortunately. I would have no problem sending you back but at the moment, there's some issue with our ways of teleporting people back." The Queen then shows some videos in the throne room of her mages having issues teleporting people back to their respective worlds, lands, etc. "Because of the Waves of Calamity, magic has been an issue to all of us. Normally we're able to use magic with some limitations but my knights have sent word that these Waves are unlike any other one, giving us trouble."

"A Monster that can disable magic or messes up magic?"

"We don't know. We still haven't found the boss."

"And if we kill this monster, I can find my way back home."

"We don't know but it may be a possibility. For now, our nation desperately needs cooperation with other nations. We...I need your help Ichigo." Mirellia pleaded to Ichigo and he could tell that she really needs his help.

He sighs, scratching his head and might as well accept the fact that he is stuck in this world, "Very well. I'll do what I can but I do expect a way back home."

"Thank you, Ichigo. I'll make sure that my mages find a way for you to return home. For now, I'll need you to get into a uniform." That raises an eyebrow for Ichigo, "One of my tailors will be there to help you get into a uniform. Also, one of my knights will escort you to the blacksmiths. I'm sure that you're going to need a good weapon."

"Uh...right." With that said, she smacks her fan on her rest and two of her knights would enter the throne room, taking Ichigo to the castle's tailer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you is a new chapter for "The Queen's Glaive****", thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

**Sorry for not being consistently writing much for weeks. Work has been increasing with the Holiday season so I haven't had much time writing my stories.**

**Warrior: Eclair Seaetto (Shield Hero)**  
**Dark Mage: Dorothea (Fire Emblem Three Houses/Faubley born, Melromarc raised)**  
**White Mage: Y'shtola Rhul (FF 14/ Q'ten Lo Born, Siltvelt Raised)**  
**Warrior: Elena Haven (Shield Hero)**  
**Warrior: Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail/Zeltoble)**  
**Warrior: Lyndis 'Lyn' (Fire Emblem/ Melromarc}**

**I do not own either series or characters involved in this story.**

* * *

Streets of Melromarc

After meeting with the Queen, Ichigo was being 'escorted' or rather pushed to the castle's blacksmith. Of course, he had issues with her guards mainly pushing him around when he could just follow along and learn something about the castle, the guards acted with haste and wanted to make sure that he was properly armed and dressed as the Queen's Glaive.

"Damnit I'm not some kid!" He shouted with annoyance in his tone, "Plus I have a weapon!" He brings out Zangetsu out of thin air and everyone was shocked two blades in both of his hands. "Can you all let me go now!"

The guards that were holding Ichigo immediately let go of him and Ichigo put his weapons on his back and hip.

"Why do I need more weapons when I have these two?" He questions them with a tickmark on his forehead, "Mind explaining things to a guy like me?"

One of the knights steps forward and answers the orange-haired teen's question, "Check out skill tree. Look at the bottom right corner of your hud and select skills." Ichigo does as the knight instructs and selects the skill option, "See your unobtained skills?"

Ichigo looks at every skill that he could learn and only sees a few of them being highlighted as white, giving him the clue that he might need to know different weapon skills.

**Skill: **Getsuga Tensho (Zangetsu)  
**Skill: **Getsuga Jujisho (Zangetsu)  
**Skill:** Shunpo  
**Skill: **Bankai (Zangetsu)  
**Passive Ability: **Dual Wielding  
**Passive Ability: **Beast-like Instinct  
**Passive Ability: **Master Swordsman

'4 'skills' I already know and more 'skills' that came from years of training...' He continues looking at his Skill Tree and sees something that catches his eye, 'Magic?' moving the screen to his left, he sees that he has not learned magic. 'Ice, Fire, Wind, Earth...basic magic I presume.' He then sees the more advanced magic skills that he could learn by simply improving by trial and error and also combat experience.

He then looks to the right side of his skill tree and sees something very unusual, **{Summoning}**.

'I can summon things?' He raises an eyebrow as to what he could summon here. He then checks out the types of monsters or something that he could potentially summon as an ally.

**{Unnamed Ice Deity}  
****{Unnamed Earth Deity}  
{Unnamed Wind Deity}  
{Unnamed Fire Deity}**

'Guess I have to either find the deity or level up...' Ichigo says in his head. 'So much complex ideas that it'll take hours, days, months or years to unlock everything.'

Ichigo, of course, isn't a gamer since most of the time, he is facing off against other Soul Reapers, Hollows, and Quincy's. Sure he has played a few games in his world whenever he had the free time and played games with his twin sisters but isn't a casual or hardcore type player like his sister, Karin, who is a casual gamer. He has seen her play whenever he was not actively working as a Soul Reaper or working for Ikumi.

"So what do you think?" One of the other knights asks Ichigo.

"Seems more complex but I'll figure it out as time goes on." He answers the knight's question.

"Good, now let's get you our outfit."

"Wait what?"

"As the Queen's Glaive, you must have a uniform, signaling other people of power that you're her Guard and must be around for whatever the Queen's mission might be." One of the other guards started to Ichigo, "Come now, there's a store for you to be fitted so follow us."

With not much else to do, Ichigo follows the knights to the next store for their visit.

The townspeople begin to wonder as to why the knights are escorting some guy with spiky orange hair, some thinking that he could be a criminal or a new night in need of new armor or something between those lines. Some of the women in town see a rather handsome individual and wonder what he really is.

As Ichigo continues walking with the knights, he sees regular humans and other humans with animal features from ears, tails, so on and so forth.

"What's with the..."

"Demi-humans?" One of the Knights presumes to know what Ichigo was going to ask, to which he nods his head, confirming his question.

**"Demi-Human** is a variation of the human race with some bestial features. Their growth can be sped up through gained experience. If two different species of Demi-Human have kids, it will be a mixed breed. Therianthropes exist." The knight explains what the Demi-humans are and goes on as to why they're here in town. "Many years ago, there was a civil war between us humans and the Demi-humans that ended up having us humans on top. In their country of Siltvelt, they have majority power of their and have us as their slaves compare to Melromarc where it's vice versa."

"So Siltvelt and Melromarc are still at odds huh?"

"For the most part. While there are still in talks of a potential treaty between us and Siltvelt, it's a work in progress with our Queen having some conversations with the ruling authority. Your job as her Glaive is, of course, protecting her but you are also going to be an ally in terms of politics."

'Great...something that I am not even good at...' He knows that politics is something beyond his resume since most of his resume mainly involves fighting strong beings from his fights against Byakuya, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Aizen, and Yhwach.

With Ichigo thinking on how he can be a 'political ally' with the Queen of Melromarc, he begins to wonder if he can really help the Queen with no policial background.

30 minutes later, they arrived at a clothing store. Ichigo and the captain enter the store where they are greeted by the owner.

"Oh hello. What can I do you for Captain Rad?" She asks the knights captain.

"I'm here to help him out with a suit. This is the Queen's new Glaive and he is going to need some new clothes."

The owner then goes up to Ichigo with a tape measure and begins measuring height, waist, reach, etc.

"I could have it ready by three days max. All I need is the money and magic crystals for it." The owner then begins writing down what types of crystals she would need to integrate it into the suit and once she was done, she handed the list of what she needs to the captain.

"Very well. We should be able to hand you them later on today." She then nods her head and the captain gives her the money. "Have the suit packaged to the castle. I'll send word to the guards to make sure that you can enter." She nods her head and the two of them leave the store as she would get to work on making a 'suit' for the Queen's new Glaive.

"So what now?" Ichigo asks the captain.

"Besides waiting for your uniform, we're going to be having a test you in combat. Friendly of course. So we'll be heading to the Training grounds and we'll be seeing how you handle yourself in battle."

'Should be easy.' Ichigo says to himself as he could tell that while the captain is at a higher level than himself, he could take him on since he is a mere human compare to the Soul Reapers, Arrancars, Hollows or Quincies that he faced."Lead the way."


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you is a new chapter for "The Queen's Glaive", thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

**Reviews:**

**Bonestar: ** I honestly didn't know that. I mainly copied from the Shield Hero Wiki.

**This chapter is about Ichigo's sparring match against the knights and also someone that will develop an interest in Ichigo.**

**Warrior: Eclair Seaetto (Shield Hero)**  
**Dark Mage: Dorothea (Fire Emblem Three Houses/Faubley born, Melromarc raised)**  
**White Mage: Y'shtola Rhul (FF 14/ Q'ten Lo Born, Siltvelt Raised)**  
**Warrior: Elena Haven (Shield Hero)**  
**Warrior: Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail/Zeltoble)**  
**Warrior: Lyndis 'Lyn' (Fire Emblem/ Melromarc}**

**I do not own either series or characters involved in this story.**

* * *

**The Match**

Melromarc,  
Training Grounds

'Man these guys are annoying...' Ichigo mutters in his head, still getting annoyed by these pushy knights from wielding a sword properly, using his **{Skill}** sets for different situations, even though he already knows what do to since he has been a fighter for about three years.

They try to 'teach' him on everything that it means to be a knight but Ichigo would just mainly ignore it since there are other pressing things on his mind from, finding a way back home, how to get home, and how to deal with this new adventure that he got summoned for.

While ignoring the knights, Ichigo would go to his **{Skill Tree} **and see about getting some new **{Skills} **to his arsenal.

'Let's see about the **{Magic Tree}' **He swipes left to his **{Magic Tree} **and sees that most of the basic magic from **{Fire Magic}, {Water Magic}, {Wind Magic}, {Ice Magic}, **and** {Earth Magic} **are already unlocked and there is a note attached to the **{Magic Tree}**

_**"Due to being 'Linked' with Queen Mirellia, all magic abilities will cost only 1 Ability Point."**_

'So Mirellia is proficient in Magic and a perk of this 'link' is the cost of fewer ability points to only 1. Might as well use that to my advantage since the **{****Deity Summons}** take about 100 points each so just ignores them for now and focus on building on my **{Class}, **that way I'm beyond prepared.'

He then starts putting his 15 **AP **into different other **{Skills} **From a **{Weapon Ability: Warp/Warp Strike}** Cost 2 AP,** {Healing Ability: Regan} ** Cost 2 AP,** {Natural Ability: Cooking Novice}** Cost 1 AP,** {Natural Ability: Herbalist} **Cost 1 AP, **{Weapon Ability: Warp Clone} **Cost 3 AP, **{Natural Ability: Weapon Master} **Cost 5 AP, **{Natural Ability: Bow Novice} **Cost 1 AP.

The Chocobo that resides in Ichigo's left pocket pops his head out of the pocket to see what's up.

"You done napping?" He asks the little Chocobo, to which the little bird chirps, giving him the hint that the bird is done taking its nap. "Well little guy, I'm going to face these knights so I don't want you to get hurt in this so watch from the distance alright?" The Chocobo got the hint and proceeded to fly off of his left pocket and to a safe distance.

One of the knights would show Ichigo to a room that he could change out of his current outfit and into a more suited outfit. He would change into indigo pants with a sleeveless shirt, and a belt. He wears brown boots, gauntlets with a pauldron over his left shoulder and the Queen's Sigil band in his left wrist.

He would see an enormous broadsword. From tip to handle, it is approximately five to six feet long, with a single-edged large blade approximately one foot wide. The blade is visually split into two segments, with a darker side that tapers into the edged side. The handguard is colored gold and has ornate swirl designs, the part of the blade bearing the two holes is raised slightly and sectioned off from the rest of the blade, and there are etchings engraved on the blade toward the handguard.

There is a second blade that has a similar build but from what it appears, it was built with multiple blades. The fusion swords' assembled form is heavy and best suited to crushing.

He then decided to grasp both handles and then starts seeing new **{Skills} **opening up on his screen.

**[Weapon Acquired]**

**{Buster Blade}-**Large Broadsword**  
{Fusion Blade}-**A Sword made of multiple pieces, fused into one blade

**[Skill Acquired]**

**{Braver}-**Buster Blade**  
{Cross Slash}-**Buster Blade/Fusion Blade**  
{Blade Beam}-**Buster Blade/Fusion Blade**  
{ClimHazzard}-**Buster Blade**  
{Meteorian}-**Buster Blade**  
{Finishing Touch}- **Buster Blade/Fusion Blade**  
{Omnislash Version 1}- **Buster Blade** (Ultimate/Limit Break)  
****{Omnislash Version 2}- **Fusion Blade** (Ultimate/Limit Break)  
****{Omnislash Version 3} **Fusion Blade** (Ultimate/Limit Break)**

**[Passive Ability]**

**{****Telekinesis}-Swords Only**

'New Skills huh...' He checks each **{Skill} **property and could tell that they're somewhat similar to what he normally does with **{Blade Beam} **being the most similar since its a Getsuga Tensho without the use of his Zanpakuto.

He then proceeds to put both swords on his back and proceeds to exit the room where he sees the knights waiting around the training ground and also sees Queen Mirellia with some other woman that appears to be in her early 20's. She has light green hair and eyes, wearing white flowers on both sides of her crown, a royal blue, and design shoulder pad, and a pure white dress.

This made Ichigo raise an eyebrow and makes him wonder who this woman might be. Judging from her appearance, he got a hint that she would be royalty and a potential ally with Mirellia.

"So this is your Glaive I presume?" The woman asks her.

"That he is Queen Rhea. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, my newly appointed **[Queen's Glaive]. **From what I can tell, he will be the best Glaive in our history." Rhea looks at her a bit more curious expression on her face. "He has this presence that is beyond normal means, even at first glance, I felt a presence that is beyond human comprehension."

"Really?" This made Rhea very curious about the orange-haired teen. She leans a bit closer to the railing and observes the 'training'.

The knight that is going to be 'training' Ichigo steps forward with his sword in hand.

"You ready young man?" The knight asks Ichigo as he unsheathes his sword and Ichigo brings out the **{Buster Blade} **from his back.

"As always."

Gripping both his hands on the handle, Ichigo then dashes at the knight and their blades clash, causing a massive spark when the two blades meet. The Knight didn't expect Ichigo just to charge in and feel the power that the young Glaive possesses.

Ichigo would force the knight's sword to fly off into the air and points the tip of the blade at him.

"I'm no fool to this." He says a bit coldly, "You knights don't know what I've been through and this was just child's play." He retracts the Buster Blade and puts it on his back. "Don't know why you guys dragged me into this when I already had three years of fighting. I've fought two wars in my world, both of which would have ended my world but I was the one that ended it. And no, I'm not bragging about it. Merely stating a fact from where I came from."

He then looks at Mirellia and her ally, and they don't know what they just heard from the teen.

"We done?"

"Unfortunately no Ichigo. I still need to see more of your abilities and if what your saying is true, then I might need to see more."

Ichigo would sigh in annoyance but he might as well get this over with and brings out both swords again.

"Let's get this over with." He says in a more annoyed tone and a couple more knights enter the circle.

About ten knights begin to surround the Glaive, each carrying a typical sword for most knights and lightly patted armor. He would then bring out the **{Fusion Blade} **and telepathically separate each sword, giving him a total of six swords.

'So he can split it?' Mirellia says in her mind, observing Ichigo's movements and how he can handle himself against ten knights while wearing only a single left shoulder pad. 'Must have synced himself and learned some new abilities.' She continues observing as he blocks all of the knight's swords from touching him with the broken up **{Fusion Blade}.**

Each knight tries their best to get in a strike but Ichigo manages to block each sword that was coming his way. One knight decided to attack low but Ichigo blocked the incoming attack.

Mirellia is astonished that Ichigo is managing to hold himself well against the ten knights that are all seasoned veterans. Even if Ichigo has three years' worth of experience, some of these knights have ten or more years compared to him but if what he says is true that he went up against someone that could have destroyed his world, maybe he will be a definite key in the coming battles.

He blocks an attack from behind but the main part of **{Fusion Blade}, **another knight tried to attack from his right but he would again block it with the side blade. Ichigo would then use his Telekinetic abilities to keep some of the knights off of jumping in the air and swinging his **{Buster Sword} **on his side, triggering a blue aura to surround him.

"Stars..." Ichigo spins the **{Buster Sword} **Above his head and points the tip at the ground, "Rain Down! **{Meteorain!} **Several mini meteors begin to rain down from the heavens and into the ground and all of the knights begin to run away, making sure that they all don't hit from the meteors.

Mirellia and Rhea both were shocked to see Ichigo using a new **{Skill} **during this little sparring match. They didn't think that he would get the hang of his new weapons so easily, from using the **{Fusion Blade} **as a shield of sort due to not having enough armor on and use the sword as a means to block multiple attacks.

"Seems you found a keeper Queen Mirellia." Rhea compliments Mirellia, "Have to admit, there's something that I'm very curious about." Mirellia looks at her and wonders, "Ichigo Kurosaki..."

'She's interested in my Glaive?' Mirellia raises an eyebrow. She knows that the Holy

"Hold on..." The knights and Ichigo paused what they were doing as a late-teen with orange hair, dark red eyes, wearing a white/golden armor on her arms to her breasts and to her legs, wearing a red dress with some Celtic based designs, and also wearing a fluffy cape.

Ichigo raises an eyebrow and brings back the **{Fusion Blade} **together and places it on his back.

"Uh...who're you?" Ichigo asks the woman in front of him.

"Very well, my name is Celica Anthesis, one of the Nobles of ShieldFreeden." She introduced herself to Ichigo politely, "May I ask your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Mirellia's Glaive." He introduces himself more casually and he notices a red book by her waist, "What's with the book?" He asks her in a curious tone.

"I'm a proficient user in magic but I require the use of this tome." She started, "It's somewhat of a disadvantaged but it cane makes me somewhat unpredictable."

"Really?" He found it kinda interesting but he would need to know more about her style. Soon his little Chocobo friend flies its little wings towards Ichigo, chirping happily that Ichigo isn't hurt.

"Oh my, is that your pet?" Celica asks her since this is the first time she is seeing a Chocobo.

"Yeah...found this guy when I got summoned here and now the little guy won't leave." She chuckles as the little Chocobo looks at her, tilting its head, curious about her.

Thinking that Celica isn't a bad person, the Chocobo flies onto her left shoulder and she would rub the little bird's head and chirp happily.

"Seems this little one likes me."

"That's a first. Normally, the little bird mainly flies its wings onto my pocket." The two would have a small conversation and they started to get to know each other but it was short live as both Queen Mirellia and Queen Rhea made their way to Ichigo.

"Lady Celica, so nice of you to join us." Mirellia started, "May I ask on your arrival? I was sure that my knights would have escorted you to the balcony that Lady Rhea and I were at."

"It was last second Queen Mirellia. Normally we would have sent a Raven to you but unfortunately, my kingdom got hit with the Waves." Celica stated and the two ladies didn't like what they just heard but for Ichigo.

"Uh...mind someone telling me what are these 'Waves'?"

* * *

**Here are Ichigo's Ability List so far.**

**[Weapon Acquired]**

**{Buster Blade}-**Large Broadsword**  
{Fusion Blade}-**A Sword made of multiple pieces, fused into one blade  
**{Zangetsu}- **Personal Weapon  
**{Tensa Zangetsu} **Personal Weapon (Evolved)

**[Skill Acquired]**

**{Braver}-**Buster Blade**  
{Cross Slash}-**Buster Blade/Fusion Blade**  
{Blade Beam}-**Buster Blade/Fusion Blade**  
{ClimHazzard}-**Buster Blade**  
{Meteorian}-**Buster Blade**  
{Finishing Touch}- **Buster Blade/Fusion Blade**  
{Omnislash Version 1}- **Buster Blade** (Ultimate/Limit Break)  
****{Omnislash Version 2}- **Fusion Blade** (Ultimate/Limit Break)  
****{Omnislash Version 3} **Fusion Blade** (Ultimate/Limit Break)  
****{Getsuga Tensho} **(Zangetsu)  
**{Getsuga Jujisho} **(Zangetsu)**  
****{Shunpo}  
****{Bankai}- Zangetsu - Tensa Zangetsu**

**[Magic]**

**{Regen}-**Healing Ability**  
{Fire}- **Level 3**  
{Water}- **Level 3**  
{Wind}- **Level 3**  
{Earth}- **Level 3 **  
{Ice}- **Level 5

**[Passive Ability]  
****{****Telekinesis}-**Swords Only**  
{Dual Wielding}  
{Beast-like Instinct}  
{Master Swordsman}  
****{Natural Ability: Weapon Master}  
****{Natural Ability: Bow Novice}  
****{Natural Ability: Herbalist}  
****{Natural Ability: Cooking Novice}****  
**

**{Summons}- LOCKED  
{Unnamed Ice Deity}** 100 AP  
**{Unnamed Earth Deity}** 100 AP  
**{Unnamed Wind Deity}** 100 AP  
**{Unnamed Fire Deity}** 100 AP**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter of "The Queen's Glaive" thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

**As I was writing this (1/27 to 2/3), while I was working yesterday, news spread out that one of the Greatest Basketball players of All Time Kobe Bryant and his daughter Gianna 'Gigi' Bryant along with her friends family, her coach and the pilot died from a freak helicopter incident. Please keep your friends/family close to you as you never know when it's their time to join God or which religion you follow will want them to be by his or her side in heaven.**

**Since I have been adding a bit more fantasy into the story, I"ve been thinking of Ichigo's story going be about War compare to the Heroes with them mainly focusing on the waves but it's an idea for now.**

**Review:**

**VGBlackwing:** If you have read the previous chapter, Ichigo still retains his Zanpakuto. I never stated that Ichigo will get other Zanpakuto names. That is perhaps the dumbest shit someone has said in a review. I'm sorry if I had to say this but it has to be said.

**Emman214:** That won't happen until sometime way later since the story happens before the 4 heroes get summoned.

**Have a Little Feith:** I noticed after did a second look at it. Plus I added a bit more at the end of the chapter to hopefully have a more natural pause-end.

**The Peaceful Warrior: Eclair Seaetto (Shield Hero)**  
**Magical Songstress: Dorothea (Fire Emblem Three Houses/Faubley born, Melromarc raised)**  
**White Mage Demi-Human: Y'shtola Rhul (FF 14/ Q'ten Lo Born, Siltvelt Raised)**  
**Mercenary for Hire: Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail/Zeltoble)**  
**Wandering Warrior: Lyndis 'Lyn' (Fire Emblem/ Melromarc}  
Vengeful Mage: Sonya (Fire Emblem/Melromarc)  
The Aspiring Mage: Jaina Proudmoore (World of Warcraft/Unknown Location)**

**Time to pick up where we last left off.**

**I do not own any characters involve or series in general.**

* * *

** Recruiting  
Part 1**

Melromarc, Castle  
War Room

As the group enters the war room, both Rhea and Mirelia tell Ichigo what the Waves of Calamity are and that makes him rather cautious of these coming waves of calamity.

_The **Waves of Calamity** are a mysterious phenomenon that occurs every so often in the world and warranting the summoning of the Four Saint Heroes, to confront them._

"So no one knows how it started?" Ichigo asks the ladies, "And no one knows how to stop it either?" Mirelia shakes her head as do both Rhea and Celica shake their heads as well, making Ichigo sigh as this could be linked to him being summoned here in this world. 'Great...' He mutters in his head, scratching the back of his head as this could be troublesome for him.

"For all we know, these Waves have started back in the early ages of men. Each wave starts small to increasingly more difficult, with our count at 10 so far." Mirelia stated to Ichigo.

"10?"

"We don't know if that is true though." Celica added and continues, "But these Waves happen every few months and we all are going to need the **{Cardinal Heroes} **in these times Lady Mirelia."

Mirelia nods her head and turns her attention to her knights, "Leave us." All of the knights then leave the room, leaving the four of them alone. "I presume that all parties involve here are open to talking?" She asks both Rhea and Celica to nod their heads, "Hopefully the other nations are open to us having a pact in terms of summoning the **{4 Cardinal Heroes}."**

"Uh mind telling me on what the hell's going on?" Ichigo interrupts them since he doesn't know what's going on with this situation. "Since you all dragged me into this mess, I better know what's going on and if I find that there are some secrets you all are keeping from me, you will regret it." Ichigo threatened, still annoyed that none of them have told him anything.

"You threatening us?" Mirelia says coldly to her Glaive.

"It's more of a promise," Ichigo replied coldly as well as he exerts immense pressure coming out of him and they all could feel it. A dark presence begins to fill the room and they all see a figure standing right behind him, The Figure has long straight hair, reaching down to his waist, and a Hollow hole, smaller than his previous one, decorated with markings stretching from the hole across his chest and shoulders. He has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small, furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck and one each on his wrists and ankles, and white skin. In this new form, he has a different Hollow mask. It covers its entire head, and its markings are different, for it has four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. Small marks are resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their center towards the tips.

The three women couldn't believe that something that danger is lurking inside of Ichigo. They all sense a 'murderous' presence from that 'monster' staring at them.

"Either fill me on what's going on or I destroy this kingdom. Been following around your knights since I got here and I got more questions than answers here." Ichigo says in an irritated tone, "If I'm to be your damn Glaive and be able to get back home, I better get some god damn answers."

Since she doesn't have much of a choice, Mirelia decided to give her Glaive at least that since she did summon him without any warning.

"Very well Ichigo but please don't refrain from blowing our kingdom." Ichigo 'brought' back his 'shadow' back into himself but retains his golden eyes.

"If I get screwed and I do find out it was you, I will go after you if you all decided to betray me." He swore as his eyes turn back brown eyes. "Keep fucking me and you will all regret it."

The three women nodded their heads as they honestly didn't know what they just got themselves into, especially Mirelia since she didn't know that of him.

"So, mind telling me what's going on?" Ichigo asks the Queen.

"We've started seeing signs of the **Waves of Calamity **about to begin." Mirelia started, "There have been signs with earthquakes southeast of the kingdom, monsters causing havoc in the east."

"The neighboring townsfolk have also been saying that a three-headed beast was spotted near that Demi-human territory." Rhea added, "While we do have a strained relationship with Siltvelt, we should at least give them a warning."

"But we still have to locate the beast." Celica retorted, "While again we should tell them but we need to find the Beast."

"But if we don't even warn them and they knew that we have heard of the damn beast, they will think you all withheld critical info that could have saved many lives." Ichigo retorted as well, "If we give them a warning that there's a three-headed beast in their forest or by them, that'll give them time to get prepared to deal with it."

"I'll send some knights-"

"Yeah, not happening." Ichigo interrupts Mirelia, "Those knights of yours are incompetent. You say that they all are seasoned veterans that served for years in the Kingdom but when some of those knights I've faced in the courtyard, none of them stood a chance against someone like me. Give me some documents about some good fighters. Don't care if they specialize from Magic, swords, lances, or anything. I'll be leading my group Mirelia."

She sighs as he isn't going to make this easy for her but then again, she does need to gain his trust so she might as well let this one slide.

"Very well Ichigo. I'll send word to my advisors and they'll give you documents tomorrow morning." He nods his head and leaves the War Room, leaving the three women in the room.

"Seems to know how to handle a situation like this," Rhea commented.

"Very and if what he says is true, we might as well go what he says Queen Mirelia," Celica added as well, thinking that Ichigo knows what he's doing.

"For now I'll allow it since I do need to gain his trust and hope, we aren't going to be at odds with each other." Mirelia replies, sitting on the lead chair and thinking of what should she do next, "Maester Lock." One of the castles Maisters enters the room, "I'm going to need you and the other Maesters to make a list of candidates that are suitable with my Glaive."

"At once your grace." Maester Lock then heads out of the War Room and makes his way to the basement.

"Mind telling us more about your Glaive Lady Mirelia," Rhea asks her since she has been quite interested in the orange-haired Glaive.

"Well from what I've gathered from his **{Bio}, **it's quite interesting."

**Name: ****Ichigo Kurosaki**_**  
**_**Occupation: High School Student  
****Age: 17  
****Family: Isshin Kurosaki (Father), Masaki Kurosaki (Mother, Deceased), Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki (Sisters)  
Marital Status: In a Relationship with Orihime Inoue  
Heritage: Human, Soul Reaper-Quincy-Hollow Hybrid  
Homeland: Karakura Town, Japan  
Bio: After the death of his mother, Ichigo vowed to be a protector to his family, specifically to his younger twin sisters as they all have something based on their mother. One faithful day, Ichigo would run into a Soul Reaper/Death God/Shinigami named Rukia Kuchiki and he would awaken his Soul Reaper powers. He would face many trials from a traitorous Soul Reaper Aizen, Two Arrancars Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ulquiorra Cifer, and the Quincy King/God Yhwach. Each stronger than the last and he overcame those odds with his friends being by his side.**

"A Quincy God?" Celica raises an eyebrow, rather confused as to where he came from.

"Seems that his world was involved in the afterlife." Rhea added, "While there are things that are different from ours but there are similar things like Death Gods."

"The Grim Reaper more or less." Mirelia, "Seems we do have a wildcard mixed in."

"The upcoming **{4 Cardinal Heroes} **and now we have someone that's a God." Celica added, "No wonder I felt a cold chill with that 'Beast. Seems he truly is a Death God."

* * *

With Ichigo

With Ichigo excusing himself from the meeting, he decided to explore the castle walls. He wanted to get away from the whole political mess that they could be discussing since it was the last thing he wanted to get involved with.

'Seems so fucking ridiculous.' He says in an annoyed tone, 'Never thought I get this annoyed with some royalty BS.' His thoughts would later find him outside of the castle walls, seeing the now night sky and the stars above. Leaning in, he sees the townsfolk all heading into their respective homes.

He takes in this nice change of scenery. He hears the people chatting down below, the knights walking around in their metal suits and the birds that are still up chirping away. While vastly different from his own world, he could appreciate the change from modern times to the Medieval times.

As he looks at the town, something catches his ears.

~Heavy as her crown maybe, she will lead us to glory...To brighter dawn, we shall carry on, Hail Mirelia.~

'Someone singing at this late hour?' He raises an eyebrow and wonders who could be singing. Closing his eyes, he begins to sense the faint presence out the castle and in an instant, he Shunpo'ed his way to where the Songstress might be.

Ichigo found himself being on a tree and wonders if this world might cause him trouble on finding the right presence.

'Okay...got get the hang of this world and my own powers...' A branch snaps and makes Ichigo fall on his back, making him groan. "Okay...that hurt." He says as he rubs his back.

"Um hello?" He looks up to see a late teen with brown hair, bright emerald eye, wearing a black and golden outfit with the bottom button clipped but leaving two of them unbuttoned, exposing a black shirt that shows a bit of cleavage. A black skirt with gold lining, black leggings thigh-high heels. "You need help with something?"

He then picks himself up and dusts himself off with the leaves coming off of him.

"No its just that I heard someone singing in these parts." Ichigo started, "I'm sorry if I scared or startled you." He quickly apologizes but the teen waves it off.

"No worries uh...what was your name?"

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki, apparently Mirelia's Glaive." That catches her ears, if what he says is true, then he could really help her out but she would need to verify if he is indeed Queen Mirelia's Glaive.

"Really? You're Queen Mirelia Melromarc's Glaive?" She asks him.

"Got summoned here and next thing I know, I met the Queen and her 'associates' or whatever they are and here I am." Ichigo briefly stated, "Uh what's your name?"

"Oh I'm Dorothea, I'm originally coming from the neighboring continent to the west, the Adrestian Empire but I ended up here since I was disowned by my noble of a father, leaving my mother and me to fend for ourselves but my mother died years ago." Ichigo didn't expect to hear that from the first meeting.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologizes since he again didn't expect her to give him some big information about herself. "I didn't mean to bring up some bad memories." He felt bad, even though it was out of nowhere.

"It's not your fault. I said things to someone that I barely just met but for some reason, I can feel at ease." Dorothea says with a sincere smile on her face. "So what do you think of my singing?" She asks him, curious about what he has to say.

"Have to admit, I find it beautiful." He replies back, "While I'm not a critic on someone's talent in the music scene but I can feel it's very soothing." Dorothea smiled to know that someone likes her singing ability. "You ah rolled in an academy?" He asks her since he sees an emblem on her hat.

"Yes, the Melromarc Academy of the Arts. Even though I'm a mere commoner, my Singing talents were able to secure me a chance to make something in the opera and I end up getting the titles of **{Songstress of Melromarc} **and **{Diva of M.A.A}." **

"Oh..." Is all he says since he gets the idea that she is trying to find a suitable partner but isn't able to. "Must have the men in the pawn of your hands."

She chuckles since it is true, "Yes but no one has caught my eye but I don't know why but maybe, you could take care of me?" He could feel her teasing him but he has gotten used to it from Yoruichi, Rangiku, and Kisuke teasing him all the time so he's quite used to it.

"I can tell you're teasing me but that's not gonna work." She again chuckles as she playfully puts her hands up.

"Seems I've been caught."

He chuckles this time as the two of them begin talking more and more but while the two of them are talking, one of Mirelia's Shadow monitors the whole situation between the Songstress and the Glaive.

"So Ichigo, what will you do? Stay with the Queen who has all the resources here and can find you a way back home or leave?" Dorothea asks him, trying to figure out more about him and his character.

"Who knows." He leans on the tree and looks up at the sky, "I'm still conflicted. Part of me wants to just leave but I don't know how to get back home but on the other hand, I do need her help."

"Maybe I can help you. While I'm no one special, I could assist you with magic during your journey." Ichigo looks at her, raising an eyebrow as she joins him by sitting on the tree as well. " Even though I may be a Songstress but I am also skilled in terms of magic from the basic elements to the more advanced elements. So would you have me as part of your party?"

"Yeah but uh...how do you form a party?" She sweat drops from the comment and begins to help Ichigo on forming a party system with her.

"And there." Ichigo looks at the corner left top and sees her name, LVL, and MP.

"Looks like you're going to be stuck with me for now on Ichigo."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "The Queen's Glaive", thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter. **

**The Poll is up on my profile with a limit of two choices. Be sure to go go to my profile and pick the two ladies.**

**I do not own either series or characters involved in this story.**

* * *

** Recruiting  
****Part II**

The Next Day, Melromarc Castle  
Ichigo's Room, 8 AM

The next day after Ichigo formed a party with the Songstress Dorothea, he would find his room that the Queen gave him since he is her Glaive, whenever he likes it or not but today is a new day for him. Right now, Ichigo is staring at his new uniform that the Tailor from two days ago. He found the package in front of his door and there was a letter from the Tailor.

_"Everything should be ready for you once you start your journey here as Queen Mirelia Q Melromarc's Glaive. Your Suit was designed by some of the Folklore of a Heroine in Black, agile and there is magic resistance inside the suit but you will still get hurt. Boots made of top quality leather and should give you a **{Trait} **making you nimble, quick and light as a feather._

**[Outfit: Queen's Glaive]  
[HP: Increased by 25]  
[ATK: Increased by 25]  
[Defense: Increased by 25]  
[MP: Increased by 50]  
[Magic Resistance Increase by 50]  
[Speed: Increase by 50]**

Resting on Ichigo's bed lies a black frock coat, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and black, knee-high boots, ornate visors, and some choose to cover their faces with pieces of black cloth and flowing, purple ribbons and silver horn-like ornaments.

'Let's get this over with.' Ichigo puts on a clean white shirt and puts on his black frock coat, putting on his black pants, clean socks, and his black boots. He then puts down his hood and the visor, sighing as he could feel that his life is about to become more havoc. He hears a knock on his door, "Come in."

**Party Member: Dorothea {Mage/Songstress}**  
**Class: {Queen's Glaive}**  
**LVL: 5**  
**Affiliation: Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc.**  
**ATK: 29+  
****HP: 75+**  
**Def: 29+**  
**MP: 60+**  
**SPD: 61+  
MR: 50+**

The door opens, revealing his new party member Dorothea, ready in her uniform from yesterday.

"Good morning Ichi." She greets the orange-haired late teen, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Uh, what's with the nickname Dorothea?" He asks her.

"Well, I'm just used to calling some of my classmates in the academy by some sort of nickname so I unconsciously called you Ichi." Dorothea replies and she looks at the Glaive, wondering as to why he has his hood and visor down but, "When did you get this outfit?" She asks him, wondering about the outfit.

"Just got this about an hour ago. Had to get tailored by the tailor in town two days ago and now seems to be in good shape." He says as he stretches his arms around the coat, making sure that it's not too stiff for him. 'Fits about right.'

"So, my handsome partner, when do we get to meet the Queen?" Dorothea teases but in a serious way asks him.

"In an hour. Her knights will tell me when I'll meet her." He replies, still getting the hang of his new outfit.

"So, since we're waiting, want to get some breakfast?" She asks him and Ichigo decided to follow her suggestion and the two would walk their way to the dining hall. Dorothea would tell some tales of her adventures in the academy from meeting the different professors, her instructors in the opera/theater district, her classmates and her time trying to flirt with the other knights, much to Ichigo's dismay.

Dorothea would also ask her 'partner' about his past since they are in this mess together and she would like to know more of the man behind the black and purple outfit. Even though he doesn't know if he could trust her but since he doesn't have much of a choice, Ichigo would tell her about some parts of his past from being a protector to his two twin younger sisters, Yuzu and Karin, and some parts of his life as a Substitute Soul Reaper in a cryptic way since there are things that he doesn't want to tell her.

Dorothea found his life pretty interesting from what she was told and there are more things that she does want to know more of him but knows that he isn't going to open up more since they did just meet and formed a party suddenly. Perhaps forming this party was the best option for her; possibly finding someone to love and also have some 'power' with her being in Ichigo's party and also having a handsome bad boy in her mind.

Once the duo finds the dining hall, some of the knights took notice and see the Queen's Glaive and his apparent partner enter. Some of the knights walk towards them and some of them have their hands on the handle of their swords.

"Hold!" The apparent leader of the knight stops them and some of them begin to circle them to which Ichigo brings out his Zanpakutos in his hands while Dorothea brings out a little bit of fire in her hands.

"Fuck you guys want?" Ichigo asks in an annoyed tone, "Last I checked, you guys barely stood a chance against me when I used the two swords that weren't even mine." He takes the large Zangetsu from his back and rests the side back part of the sword on his left shoulder, "Get out of my way."

Before one of the knights could even, Mirelia appears behind Ichigo and Dorothea with the other nobles behind her.

"Stand down." She orders the knights and her Glaive to stop, "It's too early for a bloody fight. Captain, please stop trying to press your luck. I would advise not trying to start a fight with someone like him, especially if he already knows his **[Skills]." **The Knights then remove their hands away from their swords and the duo of Ichigo and Dorothea put away/fizz out their weapons. "Ichigo, Miss Dorothea, please do not start a fight or have one. It would ill advise."

Dorothea didn't think that the Queen would know her name but kept it to herself and Ichigo would speak up to her.

"Have your dogs behave." The knights didn't take that too lightly, "I'm trying to just get breakfast and next thing I know is that they all surrounded me, trying to pick a fight against me."

"Plus your majesty, you can even ask the eyewitnesses that are here." Dorothea added, "Ichigo and I just entered the dining room and next thing we know, we're surrounded by your knights."

Mirelia sighs heavily as these knights must be under her eldest daughter, Myne Melromarc, command. While she doesn't know them personally, she can see the **[Icon] **above their heads and see her daughter's sigil, a black rose with thorns.

"As Queen, I order you all not to fight. We already don't need this in the morning." Again, Mirelia orders them all since it's still too early in the morning and they don't want the knights to get destroyed by her new Glaive.

The knights would disperse, leaving the two alone and they would sigh in relief.

"It would appear that my eldest daughter was the one behind this little incident," Mirelia spoke up, making Ichigo slightly confused" as to who she might be referring too. "My daughter, Myne S Melormarc is the First princess of my kingdom but she tends to cause trouble for us."

'A spoiled princess...' Ichigo mutters in his head, already getting the idea from what she is saying, ' Guess she won't like me since I'm a commoner in her eyes.'

"Please don't mind her knights Ichigo. Since you are my Glaive, you hold some power." Mirelia tells her Glaive.

"So Ichigo, what do you of your know outfit?" Rhea asks him and could see his stats have increased.

"Feels good, just have to get the hang of it in combat now." Ichigo replies, "But mind telling me as to why your daughter's knights decided to pick a fight against me?"

"Myne always had problems doing things like this." Mirelia spoke up, "Her father had always spoiled her and it would later turn out to be for the worst as she would try to do this out of sheer boredom." Ichigo scowls from hearing that as he could see himself not getting along with her and would probably get very annoyed by someone spoiled, especially a from a princess.

"But anyway, I'm getting hungry so if you excuse me." He excuses himself and Dorothea would bow in respect and follow Ichigo, making the three political leaders by themselves.

"Seems a bit better this time." Rhea added, "Hopefully we don't get more intrusions with your daughter Lady Mirelia." Mirelia would nod her head in agreement, she could tell that Ichigo is not that hostile towards them but still rather annoyed in some ways.

"We do need to make amends with him if we still need to work him Lady Mirelia," Celica added as she could tell that Ichigo has a better attitude but still looks annoyed, "Is there indeed a way for him or anyone that can return their homes?" She asks the Queen.

"There are legends that did happen but we don't know if that is true or not." Mirelia replies back, "Some say it's true but there are other rumors say there isn't a way but I'll have a team do some research to that." Mirelia would then walk her way to where Ichigo and Dorothea were having breakfast, "Sorry to interrupt you Ichigo but I brought you this." She brings out a list of files, "While I know that you don't have to trust me but I do want to have a working relationship."

Ichigo could tell that there is some truth to her words but could tell that she could be hiding things from him but again, he is going to need some help in terms of finding a way out of here. "Thanks. I'll take a look at it." She nods her head and leaves the two to their breakfast.

"So, who you gonna recruit to our party?" Dorothea asks Ichigo as she whips off some of the food off of her lips.

"Let's see..." Ichigo opens the file with his left hand and goes through different files of warriors throughout Melromarc. Each file that Ichigo and Dorothea were going through wouldn't get along with him since he was mainly seeing them from noble families, known military families that served the kingdom but Ichigo honestly isn't looking for that. While he does know some of his allies come from noble families like Rukia, Byakuya, and Yoruichi but in here, he could tell that each of these families could have a political agenda so none of them is a match for him.

"Hey Ichigo, how about this one?" Ichigo turns to her and sees one of the profiles in her hands, "She could be a match." She hands him the profile.

**Name: **Lyndis 'Lyn'  
**Birthplace: **Sacae**  
Gender**: Female  
**Race: **Human  
**Age:** 18  
**Title: **Noble Lady of the Plains  
**Weapons: **Sol Katti (Sword) Mulagir (bow)

'Must be from the south.' He looks at some of the pictures and could tell that her attire isn't a normal one for people her in Melromarc since she has a long sky blue dress of sorts that exposes her sides of her legs, two brown leather belts around her waist and black gloves on. She has a fair peach skin tone with green hair and matching eyes.

"You think she's a match?" Dorothea asks him.

"Maybe but need to know her character before making it official." He replies back, still needing to know more about her. "Let's hope that she'll join our party before we eventually have to leave with the Queen." Dorothea nods her head and finishes up her breakfast as well as Ichigo.

* * *

**Here is the poll**

1 Raven Branwen (RWBY/Unknown Location. Tribe Leader) 4 votes  
2 Mirelia (Shield Hero) 3 votes  
3 Y'shtola Rhul (FF 14/ Q'ten Lo Born, Siltvelt Raised)3 votes  
4 Kali Belladonna (RWBY/Silvelt. Queen of Silvelt) 3 votes  
5 Tier Halibel (Bleach/ Unknown Location. Arrancar Queen) 3 votes  
6 Lyndis 'Lyn' (Fire Emblem/ Melromarc} 2 votes  
7 Jaina Proudmoore (World of Warcraft/Unknown Location) 2 votes  
8 Irene Belserion (Fairy Tail/ Unknown Location. Queen of Magic) 2 votes  
9 Edelgard von Hresvelg (Fire Emblem Three Houses/ Upcoming Princess/Rebel of ShieldFreeden) 2 votes  
10 Female Byleth (Fire Emblem Three Houses/Unknown Location. Master Swordswoman) 2 votes  
11 Yang Xiao Long (RWBY/Unknown Location. The Adventurous Huntress) 2 votes  
12 Eclair Seaetto (Shield Hero) 1 vote  
13 Dorothea (Fire Emblem Three Houses/Faubley born, Melromarc raised) 1 vote  
14 Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail/Zeltoble) 1 vote  
15 Azura (Fire Emblem Fates/Unknown Location. The Songstress) 1 vote  
16 Blake Belladonna (RWBY/Silvelt. Assassin) 1 vote  
17 Rin Tohsaka (Fate Series/Unknown Location. Grail Winner) 1 vote  
18 Rhea (Fire Emblem Three Houses/Melromarc. Archbishop of the Church) 1 vote  
19 Female Corrin (Fire Emblem Fates/Unknown Location. Princess of Light/Darkness) 1 vote  
20 Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY/Unknown Location. Reincarnated Huntress) 1 vote  
21 Ruby Rose (RWBY/Unknown Location. Silvered Eyed Huntress in Training) 1 vote  
22 Weiss Schnee (RWBY/Unknown Location. Heiress of the Schnee Family) 1 vote  
23 Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail/Unknown Location. Summoner Apprentice) 1 vote  
24 Chisato Hasegawa (Goddess/Heavens. Testament of New Devil Sister) 1 vote  
25 Yoruichi (Bleach) 1 vote  
26 Sonya (Fire Emblem Echoes/Melromarc) 0 votes  
27 Layla Heartfillia (Fairy Tail/ Unknown Location. Summoner Master) 0 votes  
28 Selvaria Bles (Valkyria Chronicles/Unknown Location. Military General) 0 votes  
29 Female Robin (Fire Emblem Awakening/ Unknown Location. Master Tactician) 0 votes  
30 Celica (Fire Emblem Echoes/ShieldFreeden. Noblewoman of ShieldFreeden) 0 votes  
31 Kallen Kozuki (Code Geass/Unknown Location. Ace Crimson Knight)0 votes  
32 Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy 7/Unknown Location. The Kindhearted Healer) 0 votes  
33 Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy 7/Unknown Location. Martial Artist Bartender) 0 votes  
34 Ishtar (Fire Emblem/Unknown Location. Thunder Goddess.) 0 votes  
35 Anna Heartfilia (Fairy Tail/Unknown Location. Summoner Leader) 0 votes  
36 Elincia (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance/Unknown Location. Lost Princess) 0 votes  
37 Camilla (Fire Emblem Fates/Unknown Location. Bewitching Beauty) 0 votes  
38 Rangiku (Bleach) 0 votes  
39 Gray (Lord El-Melloi II Case Files/The timid Grim Reaper) 0 votes  
40 Luviagelita 'Luvia' Edelfelt (Fate/Series. The Jewel/Pro Wrestler Mage) 0 votes


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you is a new chapter for The Queen's Glaive"****, thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

**Lots of you guys have been voting for basically a MILF in this story lol some of the top girls that could be part of Ichigo's harem are around older ladies with some women in their late teens or early twenties.**

**I've been watching many isekai shows and semi-ones from GATE, Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks? Shield Hero (Again) and others since I kinda need to see how other series handles the main characters being transported from their world to a Fantasy world.**

**Lots of you guys been wondering as to where I've been since the last time I've written an actual chapter out for this story. My life has been getting busy and I've been focusing on so many things from working at the hospital by my home, trying to do record some gaming on my YT channel, and helping out my family.**

**I've been losing some interest in writing since lots of people just acting up and saying the dumbest shit, in my opinion, gets to a point where I don't even want to write. Some don't like me adding characters or doing other stuff in my stories, fine and you don't have to read it. Also, people asking me to write more into the story is something I've been getting annoyed the most since it's my way of writing. I don't like writing 10k words or more since it would either take weeks or months of me writing and not completing it. LET ME WRITE HOW I WANT TO WRITE!**

**I do not own either series or characters involved in this story.**

* * *

** The Queen Part II  
**

Kingdom of Melromarc  
Sometime later

'Still have to find a way back home...' Ichigo mutters in his head, still not liking the fact that he got dragged out of his 'normal' life that he just starting to relax and is now summoned to a new world. He then looks at his Skill Chart, still trying to figure out about the rules of this world. He still wonders why this world has RPG mechanics integrated into this world. Sure he isn't much of a Gamer but whenever he had the time, there were some RPG games that he played a little but not a whole lot.

'I should be able to improve greatly now that I have a party member.' Ichigo begins looking through his skills and wonders if he'll find a way back home. He knows that adding Dorothea is a 'risky' move for him since she doesn't have much in terms of combat knowledge but her magic abilities should help him learning part of this world's rules and someone who isn't affiliated with the kingdom.

"So Ichi, you know what we are doing to do today?" Dorothea asks her partner.

"Need to talk to the Queen about my role in this. I still need to know more as to why I was summoned here as her 'Glaive'." Ichigo answers the Songstress, "By the way,"

"?"

"You were talking to several different knights after breakfast." After breakfast, the two briefly parted as Ichigo forgot to grab the Queen's Sigil badge since he would need that to walk around the castle without any of the guards on him, even though he has the logo by his HP and name.

"Were you...watching that?"

"That's a different guy than I saw you with yesterday." He pointed out and before he left last night, he noted that the knight that she was talking to was a different person with the person from last night being someone around their age and the other guy was a bit older, possibly in their mid to late 20's.

**"**Yes... Is there a problem with that? Look, I know what I'm doing. My acclaim as a diva won't last forever, after all. I must look to the future. As a man, you may not feel so rushed about these things, but I know my beauty will eventually fade."

"Getting older doesn't bother me at all."

"I wish I could be that I'm not just playing games with these boys. This is for my future. You have no right to object. I very much want to find a good partner here at the academy. Someone who will take care of me for the rest of my life." For her, Dorothea has been living a rough life. She is a bastard child of some nobleman that she doesn't know she doesn't know of and won't be having a great life if she hadn't become part of an Oprea school where she demonstrated her singing abilities.

"Is that really what you want?" Ichigo asks her.

"Finding someone to take care of me? Of course, it is! Who could ask for anything more? Anyway, I value your opinion, Ichigo, but I won't have you interfering with my plans. Unless you'd like to take care of me into my old age? That'd be something, eh? How about it, Ichigo?"

He sighs from the question since he knows that she is merely teasing him. He has gotten used to Yoruichi's teasing for years with his love life and he is or was getting used to his girlfriend, Orihime Inoue's teasing him.

"I wasn't – You aren't being serious, are you? I was just teasing. Or did you really just consider spending your whole life with me? The thought hadn't crossed my mind before, but come to think of it...that might sound pretty nice." Dorothea starts thinking of the idea of a possible future being Ichigo's wife.

'Great...just what I needed.' Ichigo says in his head

"You've gotten awfully quiet... You might even be blushing a bit." She looks at her partner's face and sees him a bit red. "Have I embarrassed you? If so, I'm very, very sorry." Ichigo waves it off as the two continue on with their walk towards the Queen's throne room.

'I really need to get used to it.' He sighs as he is still stiff as a board when getting teased. Dorothea sees a bit more opportunities by teasing the orange-haired Glaive much to Ichigo's dismay.

The duo pushes the throne room doors and sees Mirelia and the king together in their chairs with their daughters standing behind them.

'Why do I have a feeling that the King is an ass-hat?' Ichigo asks himself. Just one glance at the king, Ichigo for some reason could tell that this King is going to bring this kingdom down. Of course, Ichigo knows he can't judge someone just from their appearance but something is telling him that he's not going to be a great ruler.

"Ah Ichigo, Miss Dorothea, thank you for coming." Mirelia started as the duo walk their way to the aisle, "Have you two decided on who's joining your group?"

"Yeah, just one for now." Ichigo started, "But uh, who're you?" Ichigo asks the king, which he returned with a scowl on his forehead and making both Dorothea and Mirellia chuckle from the comment.

"My name is Aultcray Melromarc XXXII, the King of Melromarc." He says with a scowl on his forehead, "Make sure you remember that boy."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen," Ichigo stated in an unamused tone, "I hardly use honorifics so I ain't addressing you by your title or whatever." That ticked off Aultcray even more. "You brought us here for a reason Mirellia?" He turns his attention to the Queen.

"Yes, and it's quite simple. I'll be leaving the state with you two to travel to the other states in terms of making peace with them." Mirellia started, "I've received word that some of the other kingdoms are open to peace with us and I would have to appear for this meeting."

"Guess our third party member would have to wait," Dorothea whispers to Ichigo, who nodded his head.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning. I'll be having some of my knights set up our carriage for the journey. That is all for now." Both Ichigo and Dorothea nod their heads and they started to leave but, "Ichigo, I would like to speak with you after talking to my husband." Ichigo turns to his partner and shrugs.

"I'll meet you in the dining hall in a bit." She nods her head and leaves the throne room. Ichigo would lean on one of the pillars and not pay attention to what Mirellia is telling her husband.

While the queen continues talking to her husband, Ichigo's thoughts would be on his girlfriend, Orihime Inoue. Some of his friends would mock him for the fact that he was rather dense on knowing that the healer had a huge crush on him during their time in high school. Of course, he did know but didn't know if it was his protective side or genuine love and attraction to the auburn-haired teen so he would let time decided for him and it didn't take long for him to know that it was a genuine love for her.

They didn't become a couple after Renji and Rukia's wedding with him asking Renji ideas and tips about asking Orihime out for a date, to which let Renji mocking and teasing him but he did give him good advice and one thing lead to another and soon enough, Ichigo and Orihime got on their first date and later becoming a couple during that summer after the Bloodwar.

'I'll be back soon Hime, just wait for me.' He clutches his fists, still feeling the rage in him from getting dragged into this mess.

His train of thoughts was stopped when he heard a pair of heels coming towards him.

"Follow me." She instructed and Ichigo would follow the Queen to a private area. "I'm surprised that you have a party member within a day Ichigo," She started, "Mind sharing me as to why?"

"Because I don't need some ass hat soldiers trying to kiss my ass or anything." He scowls at her, "Most of these soldiers are loyal to you and that's something that I don't need. When I had my own group in my world, it was people that I can trust since we were all in the same class." He would then explain his adventures to the Queen from the Soul Society, parts of the Winter Wars, and the Blood War.

Hearing the late-teens adventures shocked her. She never expects to hear that a guy like him would face so many dangerous foes for someone that is around her eldest daughter's age. She then realizes that maybe that's the reason why he's so calm and collective during his sparring match against the kingdom's best knights and that monstrous pressure. None of these people compare to the danger that he has faced in his world.

"And the reason why I chose Dorothea to be part of my party is that is she isn't affiliated with no one besides the academy she is enrolled in."

"I see."

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Our travels to the other kingdoms and what we're going to be discussing the potential peace." Mirellia started, "Lady Rhea and Celica mentioned to me that these Waves are going to be dangerous soon and each of the kingdoms is in talks of summoning the **{Four Legendary Heroes}." **

**'Legendary Heroes?' **Ichigo raises an eyebrow.

The candidates of the Legendary and Vassal Weapons are **Heroes**, they have been chosen, in some cases summoned from another world, in order to wield them and protect the world from the Waves of Calamity and the Guardian Beast. Their main objective is to defeat the enemy of the spirits of the weapons, the one who's pulling the strings behind the fusions of the worlds and giving malice individuals the ability to steal these weapons from the original candidates.

These heroes are given numerous titles, these titles are based on the type of weapon they were chosen by and the world they were either summoned to or originate from. The heroes of the Legendary Weapons are referred to as the legendary Heroes and Holy Heroes due to the numerous religions centering around the Legendary Weapons. The heroes of the Vassal Weapons are referred to as the Vassal Weapon Holders and the Vassal Weapon Heroes, in some cases, they've been given an alternative name, such as one case the Seven Star Heroes.

Additionally, there is one more type of "hero," they are individuals who weren't candidates chosen by the Legendary or Vassal Weapons and forcefully wield them against their will, these "heroes" have not been officially given a name as of yet, so we'll refer to them as "Fake Heroes." They do not have the ability to use the extension of the weapon's power.

"You could have done this before even summoning me if they're the best warriors."

"But not at the risk of starting a civil conflict between the kingdoms. During the last Waves, there was already conflict with one nation going against the other nations for summoning a hero prior to the Waves starting so it is in our best interest to meet with the other kingdoms and see who will summon a respective hero." Mirellia stated.

'More political bullshit that I don't need.' He sighs but couldn't help but agree to what she is saying. "As long as I'm not dealing with politicians, I'm fine with it." He leans off of the pillar and is about to leave the room, not before saying, "If I'm going to be your Glaive, you better tell me what's going on. Trusting you will be difficult if you don't pull your weight."


End file.
